Belleza & Virtud
by Diana Candy
Summary: "¿Existía, acaso, mujer hermosa a la par de virtuosa? Para el joven Dr. Brief, la respuesta a eso era un rotundo no". One-shot. Sr. y Sra. Brief.


—

—

El Sr. y la Sra. Brief son simpatiquísimos. Me resulta encantadora su relación. No obstante, jamás pensé escribir algo de ellos, pero la idea surgió y fue inevitable detener mi impulso por registrarla.

Este es uno de esos sencillos relatos que no puedes parar de escribir hasta terminar, sin haber esperado compartirlo.

Ojalá les agrade.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Belleza y Virtud**_

—

—

—

(...)

"— _¡Oh! ¡Oh, mujer! ¿Eres honesta?_

 _—¿Señor...?_

— _¿Eres hermosa?_

— _¿Qué pretendéis decir con eso?_

 _—Que si eres honesta y hermosa, no debes consentir que_ _tu honestidad trate con tu belleza._

 _—_ _¿Puede, acaso, tener la hermosura mejor compañera que_ _la virtud?_

 _—_ _Sin duda ninguna. No obstante, el poder de la hermosura convertirá a l_ _a honestidad y la virtud en alcahuetas, antes que la virtud logre dar a la_ _hermosura su semejanza y bondad. En otro tiempo se tenía esto por una paradoja, pero en la edad presente es cosa probada"._

— **Hamlet & Ofelia. Tercer acto de "** _ **Hamlet**_ **".**

(...)

¿Existía, acaso, mujer hermosa a la par de virtuosa?

El joven Dr. Brief no solía redundar en pensamientos tan triviales. Sin embargo, ya tenía respuesta a esa incógnita masculina: Un rotundo _No_. Y el prodigio había sido contundente con dicha postura durante sus años mozos.

Vaya que esa sentencia era penosa, ya que nada le parecía más seductor que una mente brillante. Lamentablemente, cuando se es quimera del excelso arte intelectual, encontrar a alguien tan impresionante como tú es misión fallida. Ahora bien, si por milagro divinal encontrase a una compañera que pisara sus talones en inteligencia, ¿Sería justo pedirle al destino que también fuera hermosa? ¡No! ¡Pedir tanto era un cinismo inaudito!

Así pues, el lozano Dr. Brief se había topado con toda suerte de mujeres durante tu exitoso ascenso hasta la cúspide científica, pero con el mismo molesto dilema: Cuando eran inteligentes, no tenían pizca alguna de encanto; pero si eran encantadoras, tenían el cerebro del tamaño de las cápsulas que su corporación fabricaba.

Por largo tiempo se preguntó cuál era la mejor opción para emparejarse por fin: ¿Escogería a la mujer hermosa? ¿Se inclinaría por la mujer inteligente?

Finalmente, recorridos ciertos senderos del destino, su corazón había sido hechizado por una devoradora belleza rubia, que prometía no albergar conocimiento alguno bajo sus bellos rizos.

¿Cómo había sido posible tal elección? Siendo el más prometedor de los eruditos en la más dorada época científica, ¿Cómo había decidido fijarse en semejante ejemplar hueco de los saberes que regían su vida?

Quizá se había rendido ante esa mujer por algo más poderoso que su rubia hermosura. Tal vez esa mujer no era del todo una inepta…

Definitivamente. Ella era fantástica.

Sólo ella lograba relajar la tensión malhumorada en el rostro del científico, no haciendo más que sonreír con dulzura para sosegarlo. Sólo ella sabía cuántos terrones de azúcar bastaban para su café nocturno y matutino, el cual, por cierto, siempre preparaba perfecto para darle energía, pero sin quitarle el sueño por completo para dormir a su lado. Únicamente esa mujer podía comunicarse telepáticamente con los sueños de él, pues cuando éste se quedaba dormido en su laboratorio, ella acudía de inmediato a cubrirlo con una manta y sentarse a su diestra hasta dormirse también. Sólo ella sabía exactamente cuál era el postre idóneo para prepararle durante los recesos de su trabajo; postres que, cabe mencionar, eran tan deliciosos como innovadores los inventos de su esposo. Y nadie sostenía una bandeja de té con tan sublime gracia como ella lo hacía.

Esas eran apenas unas pocas de las innumerables virtudes que la legítima Señora Brief poseía.

Incluso codeándose con las mentes más brillantes del siglo (siempre sobresaliendo él), siendo precursor de lo más revolucionarios inventos que jamás viere la humanidad, el Doctor Brief había bajado la guardia ante una mujer que era más que incesante coquetería, flamante belleza, sonrisas ilimitadas y riquísimas recetas reposteras.

Ella no sólo poseía belleza: Ella celebraba poseer exactamente las virtudes que lo hacían feliz; tan feliz, que la inteligencia había perdido el prestigio de su total admiración.

(…)

* * *

(…)

El sol sabatino siempre se disfrutaba mejor en la terraza, donde el humo de su cigarrillo podía bailar libremente con la brisa, y ese disfrute se tornaba más divinal si la sed se aplacaba con una deliciosa limonada fresca. Además, si la bebida era servida desde las tersas manos de su sonriente mujer amada, el sábado ganaba ser el más glorioso día de la semana. Tales placeres sólo se podían prestar al servicio del Dr. Brief y, por supuesto, a Tama, el fiel gatito negro que nunca abandonaba el cuello de su dueño.

—¡Papá, mamá, miren esto!

El cantarín llamado había atraído la atención del Sr. y la Sra. Brief. Sus dos hijas, la joven Tights y la pequeñita Bulma, corrían hasta su encuentro.

—¿Qué sucede, cielo? —preguntó la siempre tierna voz maternal—. Creí que ya te habías marchado a tu conferencia.

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero entré al laboratorio de papá para recoger unos planos… ¡Y miren!

Tights mostró con emoción una hoja de complejísimas ecuaciones, todas perfectamente resueltas. El Dr. Brief las observó, sosteniéndose las gafas al centrar la mirada sobre las operaciones.

—¿Qué tiene de especial que las resolvieras, hija? —preguntó él, con confusión—. Es decir, estas ecuaciones de doctorado son pan comido para ti.

—Por supuesto que sí, papá… ¿Pero lo son para una niña de seis años? —preguntó Tights, guiñándole orgullosa—. Yo no las resolví, sino Bulma.

Ambos padres miraron a la pequeña, que se mordía las uñas con ignorancia de su proeza.

—¿Es verdad eso, mi niña? —preguntó su padre.

—Es que eran muy fáciles —respondió la inocente vocecita.

Los tres no se hartaron de felicitar a la maravillosa pequeñita, sin entender ella la razón de tanto festejo. Sólo hasta que Tights tuvo que marcharse, dejaron que Bulma continuara divirtiendo su intelecto en el laboratorio de su padre.

—¡Oh, qué maravilloso es tener hijas tan inteligentes! ¿No es así, cariño? —exclamó la Sra. Brief

—Es un deleite estupendo, sin duda.

—¡Y además bellísimas! ¿Viste lo hermosa que lucía mi Tights con ese vestido verde? Estoy segura que mi Bulma no será menos preciosa al crecer.

—Son tan bellas como su madre, querida—expresó el hombre galantemente.

—Y tan inteligentes como su padre —respondió la mujer, sentándose a su lado para tomarle la mano a su esposo—. ¿Lo ves ahora, cariño? La mujer bella y virtuosa sí existe. Y no sólo es una, sino dos.

—Te equivocas, querida —respondió él, besando amorosamente la mano de su esposa—. Yo conozco a tres.

—

—

 _ **Fin**_.

—

—

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Ha sido muy corto, pero " _menos es más"_ , ¡así que espero que su gusto al leerlo haya sido enorme! TwT

 **¡Mucho cariño y bendiciones!**

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el camarón de mi coctel._

—

—


End file.
